A Wish Upon a Star
by StarlightFilly
Summary: FIRST FANFIC! This is basically my theory about what happened in the gaps of the end sequence in FFVIII and maybe beyond that, haven't decided! [squall x rinoa] fluff at the moment. Chapters 2 & 3 are an! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hey there guy's this is -X-Loner-X-Starlight-X- This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Anyway I haven't decided whether to carry this on so I'll need reviews. Just as a warning, I've not actually finished the game but I have seen the ending repetitively. I'm basing this off the end of the game and the big gap there seems to be between the scene of Rinoa finding Squall and the ball, I feel it doesn't really explain what's happened so I've created my own explanation. I'm hoping to keep this as true to the game as possible but I might waver in later chapters. I'll shut up now and let you get on with reading!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at this point!!! Nothing, nothing! It's all Squaresofts!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Squall's POV

Running. That's all I remember. People and places from past and present, things that I know have yet to come. Rinoa. Flashes of her face. Everywhere. I can't lose her not now I've admitted my feelings, to myself anyway. Darkness now. Evil laughs. Her voice, her screams, pleading for help, my help. Trapped. I can't move, I can't find her. Her voice is beginning to fade. It's gone…she's gone. I said I'd always be her knight, even if the whole world turned against her. Now she's gone. Silence. The blackness surrounding me begins to fade. I smell…flowers? There's a field. "I'll be waiting…for you…so…if you come here…you'll find me…I promise."

Rinoa's POV

Ground? Dead earth? Where am I? I bolt up suddenly "Squall?!" I look around, nothing but dead earth. I pick it up, it's dry and brittle, and it crumbles at my touch. "Where is everyone?" I stand slowly. My head spins a little, I gain control. I look around again. Still nothing but dead earth. A field? Yes, it reminds me of somewhere…but where? "I'll be waiting…for you…so…if you come here…you'll find me. I promise." It's his voice. I search around desperately, I sigh, there's still nothing. I walk. I need to find my way out. I can't get his voice out of my head. All I can think of is him. "Squall, where are you?" I walk slower, my eyes desperately searching the barren wasteland that was once a field, our field. Suddenly, I see something!

Third Person View

Rinoa hesitated as her eyes skimmed over a dark shape on the cracked ground. She cautiously walks over to it. _Could it be?_ She crouches and turns, what she knows is a person, over in order to see the face. "Squall!" she calls out softly. She feels for a pulse…Nothing.

Elsewhere, in another time, Squall is crouched low in the field of flowers. His head is bent low and his eyes are closed and his thoughts fill again of Rinoa and his friends. "Squall!" His head snaps up and his eyes fly open. He could swear he just heard Rinoa's voice, almost as if she was there with him, although it was faint. He stands and looks around, his cold eyes almost desperately seeking her out. He sees a faint figure in the distance, crouched down low holding onto…a body? He runs.

Squall's POV

I run towards the figure, hardly daring to believe. I didn't care whether it was friend or foe. All I cared about was whether it was her and who she was holding. I slow as I realise that the figure is surrounded in some kind of mist. Then the figure turns around and I see its face…her face! "Rinoa!" I call out, but she seems not to hear me and returns her gaze to the figure she's holding. I notice the ground under her is different, it's dry and cracked, as though it's dead…like the body she's holding seems to be. I begin to move forward again…cautiously.

As I draw closer I see the body's face. I stop. "No!" I say softly, almost inaudible. I shake my head sharply. It's me…but it can't be I'm here aren't I? Or am I really lying there…dead? In Rinoa's arms. I refuse to believe it and step closer again and crouch beside Rinoa. I rip my eyes away from my body and focus on Rinoa's face. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. I shift behind her and wrap my arms protectively around her, aware she can't feel me. After all…I'm dead right? I bend my head and whisper in her ear, "I'm here."

Rinoa's POV

"I'm here." I shiver and look down at Squall's body, the tears starting afresh. "I know," I whisper. I bend forwards and gently brush his lips with mine…cold.

Squall's POV

I raise my hand and touch my lips as she kissed my body…I felt it. I stay there, paralysed, then it hits me, I'm still connected…somehow. I hesitantly reach forward and touch my chest. I feel a jolt and my eyes flicker open.

Third Person View

A bright light erupts and the wasteland fills with the flower's it once held. Rinoa looks around disbelieving, then looks back at Squalls body. She smiles as his eyes begin to flicker open. "I'm here" he says again. Rinoa keeps smiling and simply kisses him again.

Rinoa's POV

I bolt awake, and find myself, in the infirmary? Yes, it's the infirmary in Balamb Garden. Dr. Kadowaki is just outside the door. "Dr?" I try to call out but all that comes out is a soft croak, nevertheless, it gets the Dr's attention and she comes in. "Rinoa? You're awake? I must tell Quistis!" She says quickly before disappearing, assumingly to the phone.

* * *

**I know it isn't that long but like I said before this is my first fanfic so the chapters will probably be quite short. Hope you enjoyed it anyway so REVIEW PLEASE!!! But please no flamers...I'll take consstructive criticism but no flames. Thank You!!!!**

**-X-Loner-X-Starlight-X-**


	2. AN

**Hiya Guys -X-Loner-X-Starlight here. I'm just writing this little note to let you all know that I will be continuing this story. I am about halfway through writing the 2nd Chapter but I am afraid that I do not know when I will be able to post it.** **For you see I am have computer related problems, My own computer won't turn on and this one, my mum's, is the most tempermental computer you'll ever meet, it doesn't always stay logged on the internet and it likes to randomly delete your work.** **Anyway I will post A.S.A.P and will do my best to keep checking reviews till then. I will also put up little note like this one to keep you alll up-to-date with what's happening.** **Please stick with me!!! **

**I'd like to thank those who have already reviewed: **

**Leonharted----Thanks a lot I wondered if I put too many switches in but I now have a plan :P **

**Leontillybalambgirl----Cheers that's the kind of stuff I want to hear. I'm working on making these sections longer in my later chaps. **

**Pocky-Basket----:P Thankies It feels really nice to have people praising you…I know I'm shallow but at least it's made me want to carry on. **

**oh and whoever steven is thanks!!!! **

**:P:P –X-Loner-X-Starlight-X-**


End file.
